mirosiafandomcom-20200215-history
Magic Items
Magic Items are highly sought after by adventurers, and they exist throughout Mirosia. Most people on the Isle of Mirosia have seen at least basic magical items and might own one or two themselves if they are lucky. A limited market exists for them on the isle, so trade and traders in these items is not uncommon. Awarding Magic Items *GM's should keep in mind player level in terms of item awards. **Also take a look at the "Game-changing Items" section on Saidoro's List of Sane Magical Item Prices - these items have significant implications, for the various reasons the guide explains. **Magical items that grant flight should be limited to above 5th level. **Items that provide a +X bonus to AC/attack should be given at an appropriate level. (i.e. +1 at level 5+, +2 at level 10+, and +3 at level 15+). *Any player can be awarded an item available in the Player's Handbook or DMG. However, players should only be awarded magic items from other source books if they have access to that particular source book on D&D Beyond. Alternatively, a scan/printout of their items can be attached to a physical character sheet. *If a player loses the description of their magical item and it cannot be conveniently looked up, they have "left the item on the Isle of Mirosia" for that session. *Remember that items which relate to planar travel will be useless in Mirosia. Items relating to fiends would generally disintegrate on arrival or creation in Mirosia. Magical Item Prices Use the Following free guides to determine the prices of magical items, listed in order of preference. For example, if an item is found in Saidoro's price guide, then that guide takes preference over any other guide. If the item isn't listed there, then check the other guides. # Saidoro's Guide to Sane Magical Item Prices (also found here) # The Discerning Merchant's Price Guide # 5E Price Encyclopedia(Primarily lists mundane items, as a handy reference.) The following prices are fallback prices if any item needs a price not listed. (From 5E Price Encyclopedia). The table also lists recommenced level awards, which are treated as requirements to craft. Buying, Selling, and Trading Magic Most magical items (up to those considered very rare) are available for sale in Mirosia's markets. Common and uncommon items can be found without difficulty, while rare and very rare items make for a more difficult search. With extreme luck one might find a legendary item, but you might be better off searching a dragon's horde or a dungeon's chest (ouch, mimic!) for the items you seek. Merchants will generally sell items for the prices listed in the pricing system above, but they may haggle for up to 10% of the value. Most merchants are also equipped with various minor items that prevent them from being charmed, and provide an advantage on Perception and Insight checks, in order to ensure the safety of their goods. These are a closely guarded secret of the Mirosian merchant's guild, and they refuse to sell this secret to adventurers. Crafting Magic Items Work In Progess. Coming Soon.